


Day 2 Mythology Prompt

by Tsukki_Is_Life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2 Prompt, KuroTsukiFestivalWeek2018, Loosely followed prompt, M/M, Moon God!Tsuki, Noragami AU, Regalia!Yamaguchi, Sidepair IwaOi, little late oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_Is_Life/pseuds/Tsukki_Is_Life
Summary: For KuroTsukiFestWeek. Prompt: MythologyNoragami AUTsuki is a moon god whose responsibility is to hunt phantoms and yokai with his Regalia, Tadashi. The last thing he needs is a human with atrocious bedhead, a foolishly heroic streak, and way too much Sight for his own good interrupting his fight with a phantom.**Now with fan art!!!https://www.instagram.com/p/BlA70JqlC7S/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=12v0e8aonqgxp





	Day 2 Mythology Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Tsukki's god form:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/da/e6/c2/dae6c2c1706413f2a37afe4825218040--white-hair-emperor.jpg  
> https://images3.alphacoders.com/744/thumb-350-744183.png  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/16/1c/16161c402ed2e3b5808bd04e821697b0.jpg  
> All credit to the artists. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Kei let the glow around him diminish and assumed a human form. It was one of his favorites with short blond hair, hazel eyes, and a tall, lithe body. He even had glasses to complete the look, even though he didn’t need them. He was a god, after all. 

 

Even in a human form, he still radiated an aura that drew phantoms like moths to a flame. 

 

He strolled down the dimly lit street, casting his senses out, searching for a source of negative energy. When he sensed a phantom following him, its ravenous appetite calling to his inner power, he kept his pace steady. This street would be a good choice to lay waste to the phantom. The humans were all inside their homes, hopefully asleep, but it wouldn’t matter as long as they weren’t outside to distract from the hunt. They wouldn’t be able to see anything, anyway. Humans couldn’t perceive phantoms or his divine form.

 

He could sense his Regalia nearby, likely watching from a rooftop, waiting to be summoned. As soon as this was over with, they would return to the Far shore. It was only a few hours till dawn, after all, and the other gods would handle the daytime shift. 

 

Protecting humans could be such a pain, honestly. They were so much more trouble than they were worth. Starting wars, spreading hate, fear, greed, lust...they’re weak-willed creatures who have bred and fed phantoms by simply existing. 

 

Kei honestly didn’t understand why so many other gods were infatuated with the species. If it wasn’t part of his whole reason for creation, he wouldn’t be out here protecting them at all.  

 

The phantom behind him picked up speed, barreling straight towards him, and Kei planted his feet. His lips parted to summon his weapon. “Ta-”

 

“Look out!” Something solid and warm collided with him, knocking him out of the demon’s way. Something brushed his ankle and he hissed at the sting. His back hit the cold ground while his head was cradled by someone’s hand. His attacker scrambled to his feet and pulled Kei with him, and Kei was so stunned by the whole thing that he didn’t resist when the human shouted at him to run. 

 

Kei’s body reacted before his brain did, and followed the man down a side street and around a corner before his mind came back online and he tugged his hand free of the stranger’s warm grip. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kei shook his hand, trying to get rid of the sensation of being touched. 

 

“Look this is gonna sound crazy, but there’s a monster after you, and if we don’t keep running it’ll eat you, or possess you, and you’re the first person I’ve gotten to in time so  _ please _ keep running!” The stranger’s amber eyes were desperate and imploring, his hair wild and unkempt, but those eyes...

 

Kei frowned and stepped back further. A human with the Sight. Ugh. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Stay out of my way. Also…” Kei took in the stranger’s long tail that was now waving in agitation. He peered down the way they had come and yep, there was the human’s body, laying face down in the snow where it had been used to deck Kei moments before. 

 

“You might want to get back in your body.” 

 

“What do you--”

 

In the next moment Kei vanished and reappeared on the original street, annoyance a steady thrum through his body. Stupid human. “Come, Tadashi.” 

 

Kei held out his hand and closed his fingers around the hilt of the sword as it materialized. 

 

_ “Did that human just try to save you, Tsukki?”  _ Tadashi’s voice was full of shocked amusement. “ _ What an idiot.”  _

 

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Kei muttered and leaped for the phantom. The phantom was a hideous thing, with multiple tentacles and eyes and a gaping maw, a chaotic mess of negative emotions, curses, and human souls that gave it shape. Midleap Kei shed his human form. His blond hair took on a silver sheen and grew past his shoulders, his eyes glowed, and his winter coat and jeans melted into his white and gold kimono and hakama. 

 

The phantom roared and attacked, each appendage a razor-lined whip, but Kei nimbly dodged the tentacles, slashing them apart and aiming for the creature’s center. 

 

“You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun. I, Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto, lay waste and and expel thy vast defilement! Rend!” 

 

He brought his sword down and the phantom exploded, the light from the souls it had devoured now purified, and vanished. 

 

His sandaled feet touched down lightly in the snow, his ornate robes settling around him. “Revert, Tadashi.” The katana glowed and shifted into the form of a teenage boy with brown hair in a short ponytail, freckles, and multiple piercings in his ears. 

 

_ “What _ the  _ fuck?!”  _

 

Kei and Tadashi spun around, and there stood the human from earlier, his mouth gaping. He stood beside his body, alternating his stare from that to Tsukishima and Tadashi. 

 

“You--what  _ are _ you? How did you…? Am I dead? Oh god, I’m dead aren’t I? Are you guys dead too? Is that how you did the thing with the monster? Why the fuck do I have a tail?” 

 

Kei pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He snapped his fingers and the spirit went silent, his eyes wide. Kei stalked toward him, glaring. 

 

“First of all, chill the fuck out. You’re not dead, your soul just separated itself from your body. Secondly,  _ This,”  _  He pulled up the pants leg of his hakama to reveal an ugly dark bruise around his ankle, and beside him Tadashi gasped, “is because of you. It’s called blight, and it’s a defilement that spreads. And now I have to call in a favor from an arrogant asshole to get rid of it, so thank you. Now get back in your body and go home.” 

 

The human seemed to be at a loss for words, and Kei took a small sliver of satisfaction from that until he remembered that he had muted the human previously. He huffed and snapped his fingers again before turning away. 

 

“Wait! Please--I’m sorry!” Kei didn’t know why that made him pause. Humans prayed to him all the time, and he was hardly ever swayed by them. 

 

“I just--I thought I could keep you from getting hurt, but obviously you can take care of yourself, so...I’m sorry for getting in your way. And sorry for the blight thing.” The human rubbed the back of his neck, and now that Kei had time to look...the man was handsome, Kei supposed, for a human. And to have the Sight...that was rare. If he was left alone in the human realm, phantoms would surely kill him. It’s a miracle he lived past childhood. 

 

Gods typically coveted humans with Sight, because the humans acted as a battery pack to refuel a god’s spiritual energy. They were kept as pets. Kei didn’t particularly care for the idea, but to have something to lord over a certain water god--that was valuable. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

The human blinked at him. “Uh-Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

 

“You’ll be coming with us,” Kei said, and Tadashi stared at him.

 

“You’re not gonna kill me, are you?” Kuroo regarded him suspiciously, and Kei rolled his eyes. 

 

“Only if you annoy me. You’ll be returned to the human realm within a few hours, I swear it. Now step back into your body so we can leave already.” 

 

Kuroo raised his brows but reached for his body and a moment later his spirit merged with it. He pushed himself up from the snow, checked his rear, and breathed a sigh of relief that the tail was gone. 

 

Kei closed his eyes, and envisioned them all in a temple he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to see for another decade, at least. A moment later, they were gone. 

  
  


*** 

 

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is that Tsuki-chan who’s come to visit?” 

 

Kei inhaled deeply. “Hello, Oikawa-san. Please excuse the intrusion, I--”

 

“Now now, don’t stand on ceremony, Tsuki-chan! You know you’re always welcome in my humble abode.” Oikawa Tooru, also known as Suijin, god of water, gestured at the elaborate palace around them. The temple itself rested on the surface of a tranquil lake, and the interior was decorated with white wood, gauzy blue silks, and precious metals. 

 

_ Humble my ass. _ “Oikawa-san, I have come here to--”

 

“Iwa-chan! Ne, ne, Tsuki-chan came to visit! And he brought Freckles! And--” Oikawa stared at Kuroo, who was gazing around him in open mouthed wonder. Oikawa gasped and clapped his hands. “A human! And he even has Sight, you lucky bastard!” Oikawa pouted, but ran for Kei, his arms outstretched, and Kei vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room. 

 

Turns out that wasn’t necessary, as Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s Regalia, drew a barrier between them. 

 

“You can’t touch me, Oikawa-san,” Kei said. “Your Regalia is smarter than you ever were.” He  ignored the indignant squawk. “I’m blighted.” He lifted up his right pant leg, knowing without looking that the defilement had spread up to his knee. Kuroo gasped and Tadashi looked on, worried. 

 

“That’s why I’m here. I need you to cleanse this.” 

 

Oikawa’s gaze sharpened. “Why didn’t you say so sooner, Tsuki-chan! This way,” he called over his shoulder and sashayed out of the chamber. 

 

Kei would pray to the gods for patience, but that would be redundant. 

 

***

 

Kuroo had no idea what was going on. 

 

When he acted on instinct to save the beautiful blond from the monster, he never expected any of this. 

 

He expected “What drugs are you on?” or “What mental hospital did you escape from?” or maybe, best case scenario, “Thanks for saving me, want to grab coffee sometime?”

 

He was not prepared for a pair of glowing shapeshifters who actually could  _ destroy _ the monsters he’s been hiding from his entire life. 

 

He did not sign up for any of this, especially not the handsome water god with an increasingly creepy fascination with him. 

 

“Look, Iwa-chan! Now the human is turning pink! He’s so cute! I want a human, too!” 

 

“No, Crappykawa.” 

 

The sword/boy who Kuroo learned was called Yamaguchi leaned over to him. “Don’t worry, Oikawa-sama is really quite reliable. Tsukishima’s blight will be gone in no time.” 

 

In truth, It had been an hour since Oikawa had taken the blond into some back room to be cleansed, but the water god had reappeared after only a few minutes. Since then, Kuroo had learned that  _ Tsuki-chan _ was Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto, god of the moon, also known as Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi Tadashi was his weapon, or Regalia, as was Iwaizumi for Oikawa. 

 

And the whole soul-separation thing? Yeah, that wasn’t a one-time thing. It had happened three times in the last hour, and the tail (which was pretty awesome, by the way) was his connection to his body. If it was severed, no more Kuroo. 

 

“So this,” Kuroo gestured to himself and then to his body on the floor, “can be fixed?” 

 

“Of course!” Oikawa chirped. “A simple binding spell should do the trick. Once Tsuki-chan is out of the bath we can--there he is! All better now?” 

 

Tsukishima nodded, and he did indeed look better. His creamy skin had an ephemeral glow to it, and Kuroo wondered if that was normal for the moon god or if it was just a side effect from the cleanse. 

 

“Yay! You owe me now, I hope you realize.” 

 

Tsukishima’s face took on such a look of disgust that Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle. 

  
Tsukishima’s eyes met his, and was it just Kuroo’s imagination or did the glow around him turn a slight shade of pink?

 

Oikawa clapped his hands, looking very pleased with himself. “Now, Tsuki-chan, because we are such good friends, and your Tetsu-chan is so very cute, I will do you another favor, free of charge!” 

 

Tsukishima looked alarmed. “That’s not necessary, Oikawa-san.” 

 

The water god ignored him and began to chant in a language Kuroo had never heard before. Oikawa started to glow, and then Kuroo’s left wrist tickled. He glanced down to see a flowing blue script spiraling around his wrist, and that had barely registered before his spirit was sucked back into his body. 

 

When his eyes opened, chaos had descended on the dining room. Yamaguchi was holding a fuming Tsukishima back, and Oikawa was hiding behind Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders. 

 

“What the fuck, Oikawa! You bound us together!” Tsukishima’s left wrist had the same blue script as Kuroo’s. “What the hell were you thinking! He’s human!” 

 

“You’ll thank me later, Tsuki-chan! I’m looking out for your lovelife! Besides, you’ll have to start liking humans at some point, so it’s not a big deal.”

 

“I’m going to  _ kill--” _

 

“Have fun lovebirds! Byeee!~” 

 

There was a flash of light, and then Kuroo, Tadashi, and Tsukishima were in another temple, not nearly as extravagant as the water god’s, but still just as beautiful. 

 

Tsukishima let out a wordless shriek. 

 

Kuroo still had no idea what was happening. 

 

Yamaguchi patted him on the shoulder, gave him a commiserating smile, and left Kuroo alone with a very irritated moon god. 

 

Said moon god was now glaring grumpily off the balcony. After a few minutes of silence Kuroo padded over softly, not entirely sure what he was doing, and stood next to Tsukishima. 

 

Tsukishima sighed and seemed to deflate. “So I was going to return you to the human realm, but now thanks to that asshole, you’re an even bigger target than before. That spell,” he gestured to the blue script, “will be a beacon to phantoms and other yokai. So for the time being, until I can figure out how to unbind us...you’re stuck here.” 

 

Kuroo shrugged. “I’ve always been a target, this won’t make much more of a difference. Besides, being bound to the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen doesn’t sound too bad to me.” He smirked lazily, hoping he hadn’t overstepped. 

 

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. “You know, we’re in this mess because of you. You’d better make it up to me.” 

 

“Uh--sure, but I don’t know what I could possibly give you…”

 

“Easy. Just a little of your energy will suffice.” Tsukishima’s gaze took on a predator-like quality, and Kuroo swallowed. 

 

“How--” he started, but then Tsukishima was leaning in and soft lips were on his and oh, that’s how.

 

Kissing a god was like nothing he’d ever experienced. His lips tingled, and it felt like little electric shocks were dancing along his skin. It felt warm, like soaking in a steaming bath after a long day, or drinking hot tea when you were so cold you could  _ feel _ the liquid warming up your chest. 

 

He tugged at Tsukishima’s lower lip with his teeth, tasting it, and the moon god followed his lead. When they finally pulled apart, Kuroo’s breathing was unsteady and Tsukishima's natural silvery glow had a decidedly pink tint to it. 

 

“You know,” Kuroo’s voice was a little husky so he cleared it before continuing. “I think I might enjoy being stuck together.” 

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “Trust me, you won’t.” 

 

Kuroo grinned, and didn’t miss how Tsukishima’s glow grew redder. “Challenge accepted.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that ending was a little rushed, this kind of got away from me lol. Please drop a comment and let me know what you think! I've been considering a Noragami AU for a while now, so the prompt gave me an excuse to actually write it. 
> 
> P.S. If you're wondering about Dinos go RAWR, I'll be updating that soon I swear! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
